our twins
by mandymoore1
Summary: Charmed and home and away cross over Phoebe and Cole are really Matilda and Henry’s parents the elders made them forget about them as it would mess with destiny so they gave them to the Hunters they also made Phoebe and Cole forget about each other but Ph
1. Chapter 1

**Our twins **

**Charmed and home and away cross over**

**_Phoebe and Cole are really Matilda and Henry's parents the elders made them forget about them as it would mess with destiny so they gave them to the Hunters they also made Phoebe and Cole forget about each other but Phoebe and Cole met up again in 2001 and fell in love again. They have recently found out and comes back and what happens when the twin's powers are unbound?_**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Summer Bay**_

**_Phoebe and Cole have just shimmered into Summer Bay, she still can't believe that she forgot her children she knows it's not her fault it's the elder's fault but she's there mother, and she feels bad for not being there' Cole senses Phoebe's upset and say's Phoebe you heard what they said they told the people we'd becoming when it was time"._**

**_Phoebe "Cole we've missed so much what if they hate me they might think we didn't want them"._**

_**Cole "Phoebe it'll be fine". As he knocks on the door of the house where he had sensed there children.**_

_**Finally a young girl answers and say's "hi can I help you".**_

_**Phoebe say's is your mom in".**_

_**Just then Beth comes to the door and say's "hi".**_

_**Phoebe say's "they said they gave my twins to you that you know we are coming".**_

_**Beth say's "yes but I haven't told them yet".**_

_**Matilda "told us what".**_

_**Beth these are your parents 14 years ago a man appeared at hour door and gave you to us".**_

_**Matilda turns to Phoebe and say's didn't you want us" as she runs out of the house.**_

_**She runs into Rick on the beach and he say's "Madie what's up".**_

_**She say's I've just found out my whole life has been one big lie".**_

_**Just then Phoebe come over and say's "Matilda I wanted you and Henry more than anything ".**_

_**Matilda "go away".**_

**_Just then a demon appears and is about to stab her when Matilda raise her hands and the demon explodes she shouts "what the hell" and runs off again._**

**_please reveiw do you think i should continue_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melinda ran and ran she was scared about what had just happened, and she just didn't want to talk about it with anyone. Finally she got tired and just sank to the ground.

Meanwhile Phoebe is crying thinking her children when Cole comes over with Henry and say's "Phoebe we'll find her there's someone who wants to meet you".

Phoebe turns around and sees a young lad standing next to Cole and just knows it's her son and Phoebe gets up and say's "Henry oh son I've missed you so much".

Henry "it'll be fine".

Cole "let's go talk to her I'll shimmer us all there".

Phoebe "don't scare Henry a demon already scared Matilda I wanted us to tell them in our own time".

Cole "he knows I've explained now hold on".

Phoebe takes hold of his hand and he shimmers them to where he senses Matilda

Henry goes over to Matilda and say's "Madie you need to talk to them they need to explain".

Matilda "why should I they turn up and all of a sudden I'm some sort of freak blowing up beings that appear out of nowhere".

Henry because there our real parents and we where stolen from them that's why and just look at how much your hurting our mother".

Matilda gets up and say's goes over to Phoebe and say's "some mother you are why didn't you fight for us".

Phoebe walks of in tears thinking my baby hates me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phoebe kept running a lot was going through her mind, she'd discovered she was pregnant just before she found out about the twins and she hasn't told, Cole yet, and now there's the twins she's just found them and Matilda hate's them, she's right she thinks why didn't I fight for them, how could I forget them I'm there mother.

Cole says "Phoebe", coming over followed by Henry

"She's right, I'm a bad mother", Phoebe said turning to face him.

Cole says "no your not, she's confused", Putting his arms around her

Henry says "He's right, mom it's there faults not yours, and I want to get to know you".

Phoebe says "you do".

Henry says "of course mom, so you're a witch and dad's a demon what douse that make me", jokingly trying to make his mom laugh.

Phoebe says "part witch and part demon, are you sure ok with this"

Henry says "yeah it's cool".

Just as Matilda comes over and says "Henry are you coming home mom will be getting worried", Spitefully knowing she's hurting her mom.

Henry says "she's not our mom Matilda, this is our mom and dad, and you have got to stop being selfish and except that, and Beth already knows I'm going with mom and dad when they go".

Matilda says "fine go, I don't care she's still my mom, cause she raised us they didn't".

Phoebe says "Matilda, please I need to explain".

Matilda says "and as I said I don't want to know, so tell someone, who care's, why don't you look on bright side, you have your son back", Walking off.

Cole says "Phoebe give her time".

Phoebe says "she hates us".

Cole says "she'll come round come on let's find a place to stay".

Henry says "dad we can stay at the caravan park, I'll take us there".

Cole says "thanks son".

Phoebe says "Cole, you know how, I went to the doctor yesterday".

Cole says "yeah, there's nothing wrong is there".

Phoebe says "no were fine, I'm pregnant Cole, were going to have another baby".

Cole says "that's great".

Henry says "yeah mom, a baby brother, would be cool".

Phoebe says "it could be a sister".

Henry says "a sister would be cool to, as long as she's not as stubborn as Matilda".

Cole says "Phoebe Matilda takes after you".

Phoebe says "hey, I'm not too stubborn".

Cole says "you are and I love you for it".

Phoebe says "I love you to", Kissing him

Henry says "yuck, mom, dad cut it out", coving his eyes.


End file.
